Maniacal Laughter
by SoKaiRokuShi282
Summary: A sadistic serial killer is on the prowl, seemingly killing at random. A team has been set up to chase after this homicidal maniac. But what if this killer has some ulterior motive? -Wishing-Fire's Murder Mystery Challenge- T for violence and obvious character death.


**Heh, Long time no see.**

**Man, it's been so long since I wrote anything. I have a ton of excuses, but I'm not going to bore you with them. So, instead I'll tell you how I got this thing right here up and running. I was browsing through this site, when I stumbled across Wishing-Fire's Murder Mystery Challenge. After reading through the rules, I got ideas for it and decided to give it a shot.**

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I own nothing! Credit for the challenge goes to Wishing-Fire!**

Chapter 1: Insanity

_"No please. Don't."_

_His mouth curled into a cold grin. He loved seeing the pure terror in her eyes. It filled his entire being with such a strange sense of joy. He absolutely loved hearing that delicate voice of hers, letting out such a blood-curdling scream as he lowered the knife to her throat. _

_He should tell her that she was alone. Not one person lived within miles of this place. The perks of being among the wealthy. There wasn't even another person in the house. It was just her, with him._

_He debated reminding her of that fact, but the fear in her eyes, mixed with the slight hope that someone would hear her screams and come rescue her, amused him too much._

_Her screams only became louder as the knife made a slight incision on her throat. He stared in wonder at the crimson red that bloomed as his knife cut into her flesh. He lifted the knife to admire his work. She was still alive of course; the cut hadn't even been that deep._

_He looked to her pale tear covered face, which resorted to silently begging for mercy after her voice had given out. Her eyes attempted to search the depths of his soul, trying to find even a shred of humanity. It was futile, and soon she realised that fact._

_He grinned like a maniac. He just couldn't get enough of her terror! If he were to simply slit her throat, she would just die, without truly screaming in agony, and then what would be the point?_

_So he changed the course of his knife, aiming instead for her stomach. As he plunged the knife into her abdomen, her voice had somehow managed to absolutely scream at the mind numbing pain flooding her system._

_Blood pooled around her form, turning the beige carpet an unholy red. He pulled the crimson coloured knife from the wound, taking a brief moment to admire how the red dripped down the blade, spattering the ground. He then immediately repositioned the knife, stabbing her in another location, as she let out another blood-curdling scream. He continued stabbing her, blood spattering her pale face and pale blonde hair. Soon, even he was dripping with her blood. As her screams began to quiet, he realised she had enough. He pulled out the knife one last time and made a slashing movement across her throat, effectively cutting whatever breath was left. Even more crimson pooled around her now lifeless form._

_He stood up and looked down upon the pale girl surrounded in red. How could someone that pale produce that much blood? It was near poetic._

_He looked down to his hands, covered in crimson. He smiled cruelly, as his slow chuckle turned into maniacal laughter. It was insanity. Pure insanity. Why else would seeing the girl's bloodied form amuse him so much? He looked around the room. It seemed almost artistic that this entirely white room was now filled with such a prominent splash of red._

_He smiled again realising that no one would even find her pathetic form until morning at the earliest. Still, if he wanted to experience this joy again, he would need to leave before he got caught. He took in one last glance at the scene he created and promptly left out the way he came, the window, and disappeared into the night._

**So again, thank you to the wonderful Wishing-Fire, who helped me start to write again. A bit short, but you know, first chapter. I'll try to get the next one up soon. **

**Peace Out!**


End file.
